Void State
Void State refers to the inherent ability of Void Avatars to enter a state in which they hold complete control over all of Void at once. Overview Void State is the state of being a Void Avatar can ascend to that allows them complete dominion over the power of Void throughout all of Creation. In this state, the Void Avatar becomes perfectly attuned to Void, allowing for the complete and total command over it. The sclera of the user's eyes turn black, and a black energy consantly eminates from their body. Mental changes incurred can range from complete focus to total psychopathy, or even none at all. Variations There are multiple known variations of Void State. Incomplete Void State A Void Avatar's first awakening to Void State usually results in an incomplete Void State. In this Void State, the Void Avatar exhibits a massively exponential increase in power, though as it is incomplete, it is unstable and cannot be held for very long, though it is capable of causing devastation in the amount of time it is active for. This state is often triggered involuntarily and completely outside the Void Avatar's control, usually in times of great distress or trauma. Imperfect Void State The complete, though flawed state that the Void Avatar Cyratel became permanently bound to with his death and his Persona's subsequent assimilation of his body. Though the Void Avatar's Void State is naturally incomplete to begin with, over time it would eventually be refined into a perfect Void State, though with Cyratel's death, he forfeited any chance of this happening, though even in its imperfect state, this Void State is enough to wreak havoc on all of Creation. Perfect Void State The hypothetical complete Void State that allegedly comes from a Void Avatar attaining a perfect connection with Void. Allegedly, it is infinitely more powerful than Cyratel's imperfect Void State, which already held universe altering abilities, and Yamato's incomplete Void State. Though the exact nature of a perfect Void State is unknown, it is not far-fetched to suggest that complete omnipotence becomes possible. False Void State A false Void State is a Void State activated by a being other than a Void Avatar. This type of Void State is severely flawed and more often than not instantly kills the user, due to them not possessing the inherent ability to harness Void's abilities to keep it from infecting their Soul. This imitation Void State normally cannot be held for more than a second or two by the most adept Void wielders outside Void Avatars, signifying just how weak others are with Void compared to them. The most that can be done with this type of Void State is a quick and powerful burst of energy that will more than likely be the final attack the user will be able to manage before his or her energy is drained completely. Void Essence A perfected variant of a false Void State, in which the user is able to control Void, but to a limited degree. In this state, the user essentially uses Void as a fuel source, allowing Void around the Soul, letting their Soul feed on the Void for energy, but never allowing the Soul and Void to actually meet. This state is incredibly rare and dangerous, requiring a truly skilled master of Anima and Soul manipulation to achieve. In this state, the user gains a large increase in power and ability, allowing them limited use of Void for an extended duration compared to a false Void State, sometimes comparable to an incomplete Void State, though at a much lower scale. The Void Hunters are the only known specialists of this form of Void State. Category:EWO Terminology Category:Ishimura Elite